The Neutral Route, changed
by Razaraga
Summary: A change, a small varible plucked from afar and placed in the land of Undertale. Watch and Read as The Variable goes through life, faces gang, government...and more
1. Chapter 1

I sighed in my seat, bored. Going through second grade for the third time was even more boring than the second. I knew every answer, and was too smart for pretty much everything.

By now, I'd long zoned out the little… show and tell that was going on in class. I didn't bother hiding my boredom, with my cheek pressed into a hand.

I'd be strumming on the desk with my left hand… but that one kinda doesn't exist anymore. Being one handed was okay, I guess. I could still hold stuff against the left side of my body.

Anyway, I should probably start paying attention again. Turning my head to the front of the class, my curly black hair fluttered in front of my face.

Fingering the hem of my white sweater with diagonal blue stripes, I looked down and just kinda glanced at my blue sweatpants and white nikes with yellow stars.

Turning my gaze to the front of the class, I finally paid attention. "-nd I believe we can help them!" The kid presenting finished. They had brown hair and yellow skin, being of the squinty eyed persuasion.

The kid had brown shoes, blue pants and a blue 'cool kid' shirt with purple writing. Something about them stirred… memories, from a long time ago. But I just couldn't _grasp_ them!

It really sucked. "-so you must be lying!" A kid at the front of the class finished, standing from his desk. This was a very… orange child. Everything but the skin and pants that were white, really. The shirt was some weird pink-orange

"I came back from Ebott, that proves I'm not lying!" The kid that was presenting said.

Wait… _Ebott_? Mt Ebott? Why did that sound so familiar to me?! Ebott… wait. I _looked_ , narrowing my eyes at the kids rather bad drawings they presented to the class.

Those drawings… abruptly, I got up and hit my chest. "Ikari, wake up," I said to my chest.

I heard the couple closest kids look at me, probably confused at who I was talking to. Well, they got their answer as I summoned my friend.

Black goo drizzled in streams from my hair, forming a floating orb with a face of jagged grays. "Hello, Ikari, my old friend," I cooed to the magical construct. I reached forwards, and pet the construct.

It cooed and nuzzled the hand cupping it. I grabbed my backpack, heading to the door. "Oswald! Where do you think you're going?!" The teacher exclaimed, though she wasn't mean about it.

"To break a barrier," I said calmly, looking to the child, Frisk. "Would you like to come?"

Frisk went wide eyed at my offered hand. They hesitated, before taking it. I grinned, calling upon blue power of mine. "Cool, let's take a shortcut," I said as I led them out the school, behind a row of lockers… and to the edge of a forest.

"We'll need to walk from here," I informed Frisk as I let their hand go. They nodded silently, and the three of us headed up Ebott.

We walked, or floated in Ikaris case, up the mountain. It was… silent, almost awkwardly so, until we reached the midpoint.

"Oswald… how can you do magic?" Frisk suddenly asked, breaking the silence with a rather awkward question.

I paused momentarily, feeling their gaze on my back. I sighed in resignation, not up to denying them some form of answer right now. "Let's say… a long time ago, a **bad man** made me hold **seven** of what living creatures are supposed to have **one** of," I said, resuming our walk up the dirt trail. "It… loosened things up enough, for me to do **what I can**."

I sighed, feeling tiredness ebbing. "However… half of the process for my magic to **generate** requires it be **in the air**. All of this lands magic is **sealed in the mountain** ," I explained as we neared the top. So close…

Frisk gasped. "Is… that why you were sick and tired a lot when you first came here?" They asked me, concern and general empathy filling their voice.

I nodded. "Yeah… without that half of the process, my body had to make up for it by sapping my stamina and making me tired constantly… of course, a tired body gets easily sick…" I trailed off in a grimace. That wasn't a fun time. Being super sick almost all the time while your body got your magic levels up was terrible. Negative ten out of ten would _NOT_ recommend.

Anyway, we soon reached the top. Specifically, the top with the **exit** of the Underground. "Wait here you two," I said to Ikari and Frisk. "I don't know how it'll break when I do this, so I don't want you too close."

With that I walked into the cave with the barrier. I could _see_ the barrier, large and white and crackling with **power**. I grabbed the hem of my sweater and the shirt underneath, taking both off and leaving them on the ground.

My absorption worked better with more skin contact… though I wasn't about to get completely nude for this. I wasn't… exactly comfy looking at my less fit form. I used to be older and actually fit dammit! Fighting for years did that to people… though it was more sportsmany fighting most of the time.

That totally didn't have anything to do with the fact that I just had _more_ than pretty much everyone. Power wise anyway. Whole, seven in one… rambling now.

Anyway, let's… do this. I looked down at where my left forearm and hand should have been. I gathered my magic, and a white forearm slowly formed.

The only difference was color and number of digits on my magic hand. I reached into myself, calling upon the **seven** sources of **power** I had.

It wasn't enough for a full manifestation. Instead, a red arm overlayed my white. A orange, a light blue, a purple, a dark blue, a yellow, and a green formed. They were bottom right, bottom left, middle right, middle left, upper right and upper left respectively.

My arms grabbed onto the barrier, and I _pulled_. My magic shot out as I pulled, dragging the barrier into me. This _hurt_.

The pure energy of the barrier coming into me… it was almost more than I could handle. The energy _**burned**_ into my body as it went, veins of energy burning themself up my arm and towards my chest.

I watched as my shoulder, upper left chest and presumably back was marred with scars. Yet, all this pain… was barely anything to me.

Giving a grunt, I _**pulled**_ with all my magical might, absorbing the barrier in a bright flash. The force of the absorption sent me flying back, skidding up my back as I slid out if the cave.

This was all fine for one reason. A veritable _**wave**_ of magic came from the mountain as it was freed. It was so much that my wounds healed without me needing to focus green to them, though the marks from the barrier stayed.

Another thing that happened was my arm felt… different. More… permanent. I looked at it, trying to will it away and found it… difficult, _**painful**_ to do so, so I immediately stopped.

Guess… I have a hand again. "Heh… I have my hand, my _arm_ back," I mumbled, shaking for just a few moments before I forced myself to _calm_.

Now wasn't the time to lose control. "Are you okay?!" Frisk asked, running over with Ikari from around a corner.

They grabbed my uninjured shoulder, looking over my body for any further injuries. This worry… surprised me. Due to my healing capabilities, the people back where I came from kind of… stopped worrying about physical injuries that I got.

Frisk held me, wrapping my arm around their shoulder. Even though I didn't need it, the caring gesture was… nice. Together we went inwards, Ikari our guard. We only paused so I could re-robe, letting my sweater fall a little to the left without revealing my marked shoulder to hide my hand.

"So, um… do you think the monsters will like me?" I asked the Frisk as we entered the Underground.

 **AN:I'm honestly just making stories to have them out there honestly, as preserved as possible. Hopefully I'll continue my incomplete ones, the few I've done solo**


	2. Chapter 2

At some point, I'd passed out. It wasn't right after going in, but I remember using a lot of Green magic… enough to bring multiple people back actually.

Where was I, actually? I've been feigning sleep for like, half an hour now. I open up my eyes, and see a room. It was white, very much so.

It had two beds oddly, I guess this is _their_ room. I sat up, the blanket that was on me bundling up in my lap. And that was when I noticed something odd.

I wasn't in this cloth earlier. Cloth, _singular_. I was in some… Strange, striped robe thing. It was mainly red, and had white stripes. It had one at the upper chest, and two at the wrists.

Really though, I should find some under-wait. Why… I'm naked under the robe. Who changed me?! Why!? I flushed red, but soon rationality rushed through me. Maybe I just changed before I passed out and Frisks monster friends are cleaning my clothes.

Hopefully… otherwise it'd be super embarrassing. "Ikari!" I called out, hoping that my friend would come soon. I looked around, getting worried. Ikari always came almost instantly from wherever they were, where's my little hate ball?

I kicked the covers off, a little fear rising. I'd rather not use my usual magic right now, it felt… raw, in a sense. Usually that only happened when I channeled all my magic sources at once… what did I _do_ yesterday?

Getting out of the bed, I rubbed the wrist of my strange monstery hand. My bare feet hit the wood, making me shiver a little. It was surprisingly cold in here… strange.

I walked to the door and opened it, stepping out. There was nobody there, but I did hear loud cheering and speaking coming from _somewhere_. Of course, I did my best to avoid that area.

Instead I walked down steps I didn't really recall but felt like I should. My head and my magic felt _weird_ … what happened? Ignoring the question for now, I headed deeper and away from the screaming.

It was more cheering actually… whatever. I slowly made my way down a few halls, and eventually past a throne room. A very difficult to navigate throne room if I must say so, since I didn't want to mess the flowers up.

After getting to the other side, I approached the Undergrounds exit. Something stopped me from leaving however. There were figures there.

"Hello? Wh-" Was all I got to say before I felt three impacts on my right side, between my hip and chest. I felt hot blistering pain as I fell, scrambling back away from the figures.

I didn't even have time to think before my robe reacted, a barrier of fiery magic forming in front of me. Despite the pain I was in, I lowered my left hand to hold the wound.

Maybe if my magic didn't feel off I'd be confident about healing my new gun wound, but it did and that meant I would not. "I-Ikari!" I shouted in a bit of desperation.

This time… somebody came. My black orb friend charged through the flames from behind me, fury on their face. I let out a small whimper of pain. Being ready for pain and it coming out of nowhere are two _very_ different things!

Just as I finally started to get up, I heard the padding of hurried steps. I was picked the rest of the way, and further, up by furry arms.

I looked up and saw a gentle, motherly goat face. Her eyes were red and horns more nubs than anything else. I was swiftly carried away from the entrance, whimpering with every step made, being jostled around aggravating my wound.

The boss monster carried me back to the room I had woken up in, setting me down on the bed with great care. Surprisingly she didn't speak- instead simply lighting her hands in green and placing them on my wound.

I tried to stay silent as possible as she healed me, I really did. Her healing felt weird though, my body tingling as my body tried to reconnect.

Sadly, it seemed the boss monster didn't have the power needed to heal me. Instead the wounds were just closed, requiring bandages and for me to not walk. I'd heal myself but now I was cautious, wanting to save my magic just in case I needed to defend myself.

The silence was stiffening between me and the monster, neither of us knowing just what to say at the moment. After a bit we heard footsteps, and Frisk barged into the room. "Is Os okay?!" They asked, worry evident on their face. While we didn't know each other much, I did save a lot of their loved ones, so it was understandable that there'd be some worry for me.

"I'm… fine," I spoke up softly, meekly. "Just a little more 'holy' than before," I said with a small smile as I closed my eyes. Playing off my injury, playing off the fact I _wash-_ no. It doesn't matter, I've survived worse. My body was older then, but, still.

There was a small snocner from the two at my joke, before their mirth was wiped away by the seriousness of the situation. "My child, this is not a laughing matter," The goat monster chided me gently.

I nodded, smiling sheepishly. Pretending I wasn't bothered, pretending it was fine. "Child, can you get up?" The tall goat, Toriel my mind supplied, softly asked me.

Putting my hands down on the bed, I tried to get up. Pain flared, and I decided to not reopen my wounds and shook my head no. "My side hurts too much," I told Toriel, looking down at my lap.

I was very surprised when I was picked up. "Then I will need to carry you," She said with a small smile on her muzzle. "Now, Frisk, can you go get his clothes please my child? They should be clean now," The goat said.

Frisk nodded and left. Wait… was she taking to the bathroom? No! I don't want anymore to see me! Nooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, _that_ was a experience. Ignoring it thoroughly and glad to be in my own clothes again, though with one major difference.

I was in a wheelchair. Yeah… my side wasn't being healed anytime soon, between my paranoia and it just being out of the capability of Undergrounds healers.

It was mostly because absorbing the energy of the barrier… changed me. Bits were monster, bits were human, and it was frankly confusing the bits that were just _different_ from combining the two.

We hadn't yet gone out, of the mountain that is, and it'd been two days. I wish I was on the team that was so I could help protect them, but with my shotty magic? Yeah, no.

Anyway, right now I was getting acquainted with the monsters. How was I doing this? Sitting in on some time Asgore, the monster king, set aside in his day go and hear his people's problems.

"...and that's why I believe we should move out post haste, your majesty. With the Humans on the back foot, we can set a settlement on the mountain as a message. We are not going back in," The monster said. This monster was… different. More… human, like. In the worst of ways.

Asgore, the King, sighed. "It is not best to rush things. The humans will be startled, afraid by our return. We cannot startle them like this, it will only end in dustspread," The king said. Wow, he was better when he wasn't a depressed wreck.

The monster was some thin businessman looking thing. Not Slenderman, but his super weak cousin maybe. Though he was this… dark grey color instead of white.

Ze, the monsters name, was the head advisor to the king. Apparently this monarchy was kinda like game of thrones in the sense of having a hand and small council and all that.

I hadn't met the others yet, but they'd come to a motion first before bringing it to the king so I suppose it didn't matter right now. I kind of didn't want to either, I had a feeling Ze was very much a LittleFinger equivalent.

Said monster simply nodded and left at the kings rather obvious dismissal. This being the last meeting of the day meant that I got to go as well, being wheeled out to the home bit of New Home.

Once there I was met by a couple of figures. The figures names were Chara, and Asriel. Apparently I had revived them while in my godly form.

"Hey you two," I said with a gentle smile. Frisk was staying with Toriel at the moment. Chara and Asriel came up to me.

"What was it like?" Asriel asked, seeming to bounce around. I shrugged at this- it was boring.

I sighed. "Boring," I said as we headed inside the homey home of homeness. Heh. Anyway, the Underground knew about the barrier being gone… but they couldn't leave yet.

Asgore wasn't allowing it because of, well, the whole not scaring the humans thing. Honestly it was a wise decision, he even put guards up at the entrances to the Underground.

That was something else- there isn't just two. There are a couple holes, placed on bits of the underground that go unseen by… by… Who? What was I thinking about?

Right, the Undergrounds entrances. They were made by monsters attempting to escape by blowing holes in the mountain at points that wouldn't collapse the whole thing on them. It didn't work, obviously.

Well the not collapsing part did at least, thankfully. I wonder if magic escaping has had any effect on the world outside?

"Hey, I'm… tired. I'm gonna nap, guys," I said to Asriel and Chara. They'd been talking while I thought, the two were so close they forgot I was there.

They said their confirmations and I left, going to the former guest now my room. It was smallish, but I didn't really mind. It was bluish, thanks to some cosmetic magic I'd manage to trudge my energy to form.

Another thing was apparently absorbing the barrier had put seven limiters on my own magic. It was annoying more than anything, didn't block me from defending myself so I didn't bother breaking them quite yet.

Anyway… I was sneaking out. Shocker. This would take a minute, my teleportation is… Slower. It is super impractical in battle. I could use my dark blue mode, it'd make it faster, but this way I can also make sure to not leave a trail.

With a small pop and a _lurch_ , I appeared in a clearing out in the woods. Thankfully I was still in my wheelchair, and had Ikari slumbering in me.

Carefully, I wheeled myself down to the city. Surprisingly everything was calm, when I got there. There wasn't even missing posters for me and Frisk!

That… was a relief honestly. Didn't want people trying to take me home. I was fine with the monsters thank you very much, they were much kinder.

There was noise coming from nearby, some sort of… parade? What? Why was there a parade going on?

I pushed myself forwards, towards the noises. As much as I didn't want to… loudness, geeze. It was hard to see what was going on, on account of people crowding.

Eventually I managed to get to the front. It looked like one of the proceedings that'd happen for a king or queen in medieval times or something. I'm _pretty_ sure we're in America, so I have no clue why this is happening.

I haven't looked at a map in a while so I don't remember the state… eh. Seriously though, what's up with this parade? Just in case, I shielded my mind before getting a couple of people to move.

Being in a wheelchair made it easy, they probably pitied me because of it. I… didn't like the feeling. Ugh. It just… Feeling so powerless when I know I'm not… really sucks.

Shaking my head to dispel the unwanted thoughts, I looked up as the proceeding neared. There were six people on a large float, thrones on the float.

I couldn't see their faces, they had masks on. They were generic masks, like half face domino masks. They were the colors of souls, all except for red.

Did the humans get magic after all? This was bad, humans are not good at being responsible with stuff like this… exceptions notwithstanding.

They were in a boy girl boy pattern. To my left most was a male in dark blue, who seemed to be watching the surroundings. His clothing seemed like… a judge's, robe and gavel in his hand.

The next was a girl in green, who was dressed in a way that gave off a motherly queen vibe. She didn't have a crown at least.

Next is a boy, clothing a yellowish color. He looked like some kinda royal cowboy or something. It was super weird, he was _visibly armed_ and no one batted a eye.

Number four was, shockingly, a female in purple. She looked like a mix of Librarian and scholar, currently reading from some book.

Number five and six seemed to be twins, five in Orange and six in teal. Five was like some kind of knight general, while six seemed a bit like a actual mage in terms of clothing and stance.

"All hail the gods!" I heard a voice cry. What?!

 **A/N: Hey guys, finally finished this. Just a fyi, imma update sporadically as heck cause imma try to make backlog so I can attempt to have a schedule. HoPe ya enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt fear gripping at me. Gods? Were **human** **mages** posing as **deities**? How did they even know enough, or _have_ enough, magic to pull that off?

That… that was preposterous! Why? Was it for control? Money? Power? Knowing how greedy some could be it might be a combination of them all. I don't know what to do!

I could tell just by looking at them that these humans were raw power and no finesse. They didn't know how to use their magic for anything but a single core trait power, but that one was really strong.

Core trait powers is like kindness healing, or justice shooting some projectile. Things like that. Obviously, that little amount was enough for these people.

I was brought out of my ruminating by something horrible. Something vile. "-nd we shall eradicate the newly rediscovered monster, before legends of old come true!" Orange exclaimed, seeming to be taking a leader role.

My heart skipped a beat. ' _No_ …' I thought, shaking in my seat. My hands clenched the armrest, and I felt it give a little. My magic reacted to my emotions, and _surged_. My magic filled me with energy renewed. No. **No.** They **would not** kill my friends. They **would not** hurt the monsters.

Calling upon _them_ , the seven silhouettes that represented my human souls appeared again. I had green push me forwards, breaking through the path the rest made in the crowd and onto the street. There was of course many shocked gasps as what appeared to be a child interrupted the parade, stopping it dead. One of the mages snarled, clearly upset about this.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted out the purple mage in outrage, frowning heavily at me. Despite my current state of being, I was not shaken by the mages petty cries. My Souls readied themselves by flying into me. I knew that it wasn't really the best idea to be doing this, but I wanted this over with swiftly and I wanted to not risk anything here.

They backed up as I started to float, snarling. As they readied their own magic and I readied mine. They seemed to have some intelligence, them sending a banishing spell of some kind they must have found at me even as I sealed away their own magic. As I blacked out, I thought that at least they would be safe for now, with me gone and the magicians magic sealed…

 **A/N:** And that's it for this story due to lack of inspiration and me wanting to send this character somewhere else. Hope ya enjoyed the little that's here. I'm sorry for my sporadic attentions, but maybe you'll find Oswald and Ikari somewhere else someday.


End file.
